Chari
__NOEDITSECTION__ Do Not Steal My Code. A p p e a r a n c e ---- Chari was a beautiful NightWing. She had a slender form with ribs showing just slightly, as the dragoness would at times not eat. She had bright, intelligent blue eyes, that were always full of laughter. Chari's scales were a shade of purple that glittered in the spotlight as if it were always supposed to be there. Her horns and claws were the palest shade of gray, and were often painted neatly and intricately decorated with tiny suns and moons. When Chari smiled, which was often, her teeth gleamed brightly and dragons knew she took great pride in them. Chari had rather short legs, but she wore them with pride. Her tail was long and her wings large and beautiful. Her spines were abnormally long as well. Her underbelly was a light shade of violet. Chari had tattoos of swirls on her horns. In the way of jewellery, Chari needed little. She would casually wear a tight golden choker necklace, engraved with patterns, and a small gold earring that didn't draw too much attention to itself. Of course, when going out, Chari would dress up more, but she preferred as little jewellery as possible. The teardrop scales by her eyes glowed bright white. Then, there were the remains of a dark past. On her neck, if one looked close enough, were scars where chains had rubbed her neck raw, and scars on her ankles from failed escape attempts. Deeper in her blue eyes laid a fear, dark as midnight and as old as herself. P e r s o n a l i t y ---- Chari was a good hearted dragon. She was generous and giving, and she loved her fans with every fibre of her being. Chari did not like jewellery, she believed it gave a false image. Chari had a lot of theories like this. She was very thoughtful, and would often get lost in her own thoughts. Chari was quite smart. She knew a lot of words, and loved to write music using them. Some would say she could be a know it all, and to be fair, they were right. But Chari never went into anything with bad intentions. But no dragon is perfect. Chari was easily made jealous, and could get awfully possessive, meaning dragons would accidently get hurt sometimes. Chari was never very tactful in how she spoke, and sometimes she offended other dragons with what she thought were harmless words or jokes. H i s t o r y ---- Chari was born into a middle class family. Her birth name was Joybringer. Her mother died laying her egg, so all she had ever known was her father. Chari grew up in the old NightWing kingdom, before Darkstalkers time. She went to that very same school. Chari excelled in the performing arts, and decided that was where she wished to be in life. So Chari attended the best performing arts school in Pyrrhia, and started her career entertaining in the NightWing bars at night. She was a very popular act. One night, Chari was kidnapped by a dangerous dragon who went by the name of ShadowRuler. He took her away to his hidden home, where he owned a nightclub only criminals and murderers knew the location of. Chari was chained up and fed very little food, and given no water. How did she not die, you ask? Well, ShadowRuler wanted her to simply perform for him, and as a reward he would allow her to drink from a fountain. Chari stayed here, the male dragons wolf whistling and shouting innapropriate things at her every night, until one day a mysterious stranger rescued her. His name was Numbing, and he was handsome, with lovely blue eyes and kindness in his heart. He helped her get the career she had when she died. Chari became a famous singer. But it wasn't all happy endings and rainbows. One evening, when Chari came back to her dressing room, where Numbing had been, he wasn't there. He never came back. Chari had been taking her tour all over Pyrrhia, searching for her secret love. She never found him, and soon the beautiful NightWing died of old age. Yet Numbing still lives. T r i v i a ---- *Chari is a Greek word *You can find out about Numbing here Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius)